Episode 7934 (12th September 2017)
Plot Tracy has spent the night on the sofa; David begs his wife for forgiveness. Tracy opens a package containing a dress she bought for Thailand so she walks out and bumps into Vanessa outside. Tracy confides in Vanessa how she feels second best even on her birthday. Jimmy hopes to spend some alone time with Nicola but Nicola has already arranged a girls night. Leyla feels awful to realise the trouble the loan has caused. David wonders how he'll fix this although gets an idea when Vanessa mentions his numerous proposals. Debbie has had no luck with the bank so Ross suggests it's time for her to tell her parents the truth. Whilst Finn attempts to distract Tracy, Eric, Leyla and Jacob prepare for David's surprise. Tracy spots them moving a wedding arch covered in flowers but she believes their story that it's for Thai night at the B&B. Jai meets Nell in the café. He thanks her for dropping the charges but asks to know why she did what she did. Tracy is lead out of the salon blindfolded. David approaches his wife and asks her to marry him again. Tracy says no - reminding David she doesn't accept proposals the first time. David gets back down on one knee and Tracy says yes this time. Nell claims to have had cancer as a child but Jai can't see what that has got to do with anything. Nell recalls how her cancer made her imagine things like being loved and not lonely as she was only loved when she was ill and broken. Jai questions how he knows this story is even real so Nell produces a picture of herself wearing a bandana as proof. Nell explains to Jai she read the article about Holly in the newspaper and saw how much he loved Holly and wanted to save her. Nell says she wanted Jai to love her like he loved Holly. David has prepared a special ceremony to say sorry. Jacob officiates as David and Tracy repeat their vows in front of their friends and family. Leyla is jealous as she watches on. Nell is glad that Jai believes her so asks to start again but Jai states she's as ill now as she was as a child. As she is leaving, Jai requests Nell gets some help. Nell says she'll call her mum. David has arranged to let a white homing pigeon free as part of the ceremony. Debbie arranges to meet Graham's boss tomorrow. Over a cup of tea, Laurel tells Nicola and Bernice about her talk with Ashley after he died. Tracy and David are loved up again and David presents Tracy with tickets to Barcelona. Vanessa can see Leyla is jealous and assures her she'll find the right man. Leyla comments she did, but let him slip through her fingers. Vanessa is shocked to realise Leyla is referencing David. Jai drops Nell outside what he believes is her mother's house. When Jai drives off, Nell knocks at the door and begins to con her next unsuspecting victim - lying her name is 'Holly'. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jai Sharma - Chris Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Woman - Kerry Willison-Parry Locations *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Memorial Garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown street Notes *Final appearance of Nell Fairfax. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,410,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes